Kosuke Tambamaster
Kosuke Tambamaster (born March 7, 2190) is an Earthian-Human male and a former member of The Underground. He is generally regarded as the "Chosen One" based on a prophecy made by Hadrian Vox in 5 B.B.Y. Kosuke arrives in the Galaxy after traveling through a wormhole aboard the Lightspeed Cruiser Falcon. An aspiring Jedi under the tutelage of Jedi Master Jennifer Manraki, Kosuke dreams of rescuing his friend Jeff Duo and eventually finding his way home to his own time. Character Background Early Life Kosuke Tambamaster was born on March 7, 2190 on a ravaged and dying Earth. His father was a worker at the various refineries, dying due to metal poisoning when Kosuke was only 5 years old. Due to Earth being strictly a vassal state/colony to Geo Prime, upon graduation from primary school at age 17 Kosuke entered the workforce as a refinery worker in Refinery #2. By the start of Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens, Kosuke has joined The Underground, a labor-resistance group under the leadership of the mysterious Toblerone. Kosuke is joined by his life-long friends: Jeff Duo and Manda Lorian. Escape from Earth Kosuke, alongside his friends Manda Lorian, Jeff Duo, and Harold Rodriguez attempted to escape the collapsing Earth in 2209 with the aid of The Underground. Powers and Abilities Kosuke is a natural hand-to-hand fighter from his time in The Underground. He is able to engage various armored opponents, using his brute strength to tackle or incapacitate them. Kosuke also is a natural with the Force as he is able to move things using it and unknowingly used a hybrid form of the Teräs Käsi unarmed fighting style against the Sith Lord Bitz. Kosuke also shows a minor knowledge of weapon handling. Creator Notes Kosuke Tambamaster is the hero of the historical age. He’s brave; almost noble in a sense and loyal (not to a fault either). Kosuke relies on his sheer heart to overcome obstacles. He’s not as brash or cunning as his best friend Jeff is, but he is the opposite of Eve in the sense that he is good and his intentions hold no ulterior motives. Kosuke is a formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat as he is slightly larger and taller than most characters that appear. Despite this, he rarely gives off that “I’m gonna fucking kill you” vibe that so many big characters do and thus he’s more ''of friendly gentle giant. His friendship with Jeff and Manda comprises much of his life. Although Jeff and him tend to bicker a lot and Manda, being slightly older and more mature gives him some grief…his connection with them is very valuable. I’d like to think Kosuke’s past is relatively average…as average as a past can be living on the dying planet of Earth sometime in the future. Kosuke, like most of the characters from Earth appear to have no connection with his parents or relatives. He worked most of his adult life in one of the many refineries. Since Kosuke gravitates towards the good…I think it was only natural for him to believe firmly in the cause of the Underground and later the New Republic. He is without a doubt the hero of the story and someone that most characters will one day rally around. However, he differentiates from the likes of Manda and Lucy by shying away from leadership. Like Luke Skywalker and those before…although they are firmly heroes, they are pure and tend to avoid the trickier situations of verbal conflict and leadership. Appearances Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens (First Appearance) Star Wars: VIII Star Wars: IX Kosuke Tambamaster is portrayed by American actor Kosuke Tamba. Category:Characters